


The Sixth of March

by Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift, Happy Birthday, Romance, Uoomi_Yamashita, dinner and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings/pseuds/Nevermore_the_Dragon_Sings
Summary: Han Yoonah and M-21 go out on a dinner and dancing date for Yoonah's birthday.
Relationships: M-21/Han Yoonah, M-21/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Sixth of March

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, Uoomi, using her original character from the fan webcomic "M-21 Side Story" on Webtoon. If you like Noblesse, good storytelling, or good art, I would recommend checking it out. (Uoomi is the one who drew the cover art of another fanfiction I am writing, A New Route, as well as the photo I am currently using for my profile picture on this website.) I hope you enjoy, and happy birthday, Uoomi!

Han Yoonah considered her appearance to be a stark contrast to her apartment. While she did her best to keep her physical appearance neat and tidy, her apartment, unfortunately, had a tendency to look like a bomb had exploded. Normally, she didn’t mind, but on days like today, it was a special form of irritation.

She could only blame herself for the tripping hazards that covered every inch of her floor as she rushed around, getting ready for her evening. She was already wearing her favorite dress and shoes. Her hair and makeup were all taken care of. The one thing that was missing was her jewelry, and she  _ couldn’t find it. _

Her silver heels threatened to gouge the floor as she stomped around, stressed and embarrassed as the time M-21 was supposed to arrive to pick her up drew closer and closer.

_ I should have done this earlier when I didn’t have to worry about ruining my hair, or getting dust on my clothes,  _ Yoonah thought to herself, about to get on her hands and knees and look under the couch. The white evening gown she was wearing was the last thing that should be touching the floor.

A knock on the door marked Yoonah’s time as up, and she reluctantly stopped trying to crouch. She recognized M-21’s knock on her door. It was a loud and heavy sound, yet it also had a reluctance. The werewolf hybrid had a natural strength that clashed with a timid nature. She knew it could only be him at the door, and she didn’t want to make him wait.

Yoonah pouted, even though she had to admit he had saved her from dirty clothes, which she supposed was a worse fate than not having jewelry on.

“Please give me one second!” Yoonah called out, grabbing a white faux fur coat off of the arm of her couch and slipping it on. She walked quickly to the door and threw it open, adjusting the loose strands of the twisted crown she had styled her hair to be in. She stopped fiddling for a moment, looking at M-21 finally, a blush spreading across her face. “Oppa, you look so handsome!”

Yoonah tried to recall if she had said anything about what she would be wearing to M-21. Peeking out of his coat was a dapper white suit that seemed to match her gown perfectly. Silver embroidery curled around the sleeves and neckline, and his hair was combed back loosely.

“Takeo and Frankenstein said this would look best for this time of year,” M-21 explained, looking Yoonah up and down. “They must have been right if it’s what you’re wearing… You look… pretty, and ugh… very bright.” He grimaced as he struggled to find words to describe how radiant Yoonah truly looked.

“Thank you,” Yoonah replied, reaching out her hand. “Do you want to leave now? We could also spend a few minutes here if you want… I could use the time to look around my apartment some more. I couldn’t find the jewelry I wanted to wear.”

In his nervousness, M-21 had actually forgotten about the stuff he had been holding behind his back. Yoonah’s words reminded him and gave him the perfect opportunity to transition the conversation over to that subject.

“Actually…” He held out a wrapped present to Yoonah, as well as a bouquet of white roses. “Happy birthday, Ms. Han.”

Yoonah looked surprised for a moment, before smiling happily and taking both things from his hands. “These are lovely,” she said, admiring the roses. She took one out of the arrangement, noticing with appreciation that the thorns had been removed. Usually, she found that she preferred roses with the thorns still on them, but they were better left off for this occasion.

Before M-21 could react, with a swiftness that surprised even Yoonah, she tucked the rose she had been holding behind the man’s ear.

“Now we really do match,” the woman pointed out with a giggle.

M-21 chuckled to himself for a moment, before clearing his throat and pointing to the wrapped present. “I was going to save that for the end of dinner, but with what you just said, it would probably be better to just open it now.”

Yoonah quickly did so, her curiosity getting the better of her. The present had been small and square, yet rather flat. Opening it revealed a slim black jewelry case, which the woman found a bit funny. She had always found that unwrapping a present, only to find more package to unwrap, to be very weird.

She didn’t waste a second on musing about it, however, snapping open the case to reveal a gorgeous silver necklace and earring set. Hanging off of the shiny chained necklace was a small silver bell, with silver tassels that exploded out of it. The earrings had similar bells hanging from them as well.

“Oh! They’re beautiful, Oppa! I’ll put them on right now, and then we can go!” Yoonah exclaimed, hugging the man closely, enjoying the way he timidly returned the hug, before she let go and did as she said she would. When Yoonah was satisfied with her appearance, she took M-21’s hand in her own and lead him out the door, excited for whatever other birthday surprises he had in store for her.

  
  


After a short, quiet walk, the couple arrived at a cozy, but fancy-looking restaurant. M-21 looked at the rather plain exterior nervously, wondering if this was really the right place that Frankenstein had recommended to him. However, the address matched exactly, and none of the surrounding buildings seemed to be restaurants of any kind, so the man decided to trust his boss, and took Yoonah inside.

“I have a reservation,” M-21 said quietly to the smartly dressed woman that stood at the front, watching customers like a hawk. His heart leaped into his throat with embarrassment as he had to use Frankenstein’s name, not having his own name to make a reservation with.

The woman seemed to recognize his boss’s name, smiling and bowing. “Oh, yes! Your table is near the back. I recommend staying to see the musician we hired to perform in half an hour. Your employer asked for those seats specifically because of this, I believe.”

“Thank you,” M-21 said, taking Yoonah’s hand and leading her to the seat that he had been directed to.

“Mr. Lee definitely chose a lovely restaurant,” Yoonah said happily. M-21 pulled out a chair for her to sit in, to which she smiled and thanked him.

“Yes…” M-21 replied with a smile of appreciation, knowing that for something as important as this, he would have been entirely lost on what to do. “I hope that we can make the most of his generosity.”

“Of course we will. If we just enjoy ourselves,” Yoonah reminded him, reaching over and taking his hand in hers on top of the table. The shade of pink his face turned into already had made it worth it, in her opinion.

The two ordered their food and began to talk about unimportant things. Things like how work had been going at Ye Ran, and the times spent at Frankenstein’s home, made up most of the conversation.

Their food arrived quickly, and the two spent a few quiet minutes eating. Yoonah found it amusing how hard M-21 was trying to eat politely, not wanting to talk or do anything impolite while he was there. Yoonah was also surprised by it. He already was a natural when it came to manners, though she supposed it was also him worrying about embarrassing Frankenstein.

M-21, however, was more worried about making a fool of himself. It was very hard to concentrate on anything other than Yoonah when they were together. His throat had been starting to close in anxiousness when their food had gotten there, and he was grateful for the chance to regather his bearings.

However, stronger than the sense of anxiety was the feeling of happiness and longing. M-21 could say with certainty that this was the first time he could remember celebrating a person’s birthday. He, Tao, and Takeo didn’t know when theirs were, and Frankenstein, Rai, Seira, and Regis never talked about birthdays. M-21 could only assume it was a Noble thing, and for Frankenstein, something to do with not wanting to celebrate when he had so many other things to take care of.

So this was nice. Celebrating Yoonah’s birthday with her was yet another way he felt like a normal human being with a normal life. Also, it was just nice spending time with the woman in general.

“Oppa, thank you for taking me out tonight. It’s a nice change of pace for my birthday,” Yoonah said, grinning at him as she dabbed her mouth with a napkin. “My father is normally away during my birthday, though he always sends gifts. Often enough I just go out with Sunmin to a cake shop, or to get new clothes. Then we have a sleepover and play video games all night. Those are nice, but I enjoy the change in routine.”

“I’m glad you were at least able to spend time with your friend, and have good birthdays before this,” M-21 said, before panicking a bit. He worried that his choice of words sounded too much like he was pitying her. He didn’t want to make this about him! It was Yoonah’s special day, after all.

“I-I mean…”

Yoonah frowned, before grabbing his hand in hers. “There’s nothing wrong with what you said, Oppa. I’m happy for Sunmin’s company, too. I was the one who brought it up, after all.”

“Okay…” M-21 responded sheepishly, before clearing his throat. “I am happy that I get to be your special someone that you celebrate today with... this year.” He added the last bit as an afterthought, missing the effect his words had on Yoonah.

Yoonah found her own face heating up, her eyes widening before she closed them, and tried not to react too strongly.  _ My “special someone”? He doesn’t understand how cute he’s being right now! _

They both received a flute of wine just as the performer stepped onto the stage at the back of the restaurant. A young girl, not yet over eighteen, sat in front of a grand piano, her pinkish-brown hair swaying as she performed last-minute preparations before her performance. She wore a sparkling light blue dress that drew all of the diners’ attention to her, which was what one should want when performing for that crowd. The girl’s green eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the dining area, highlighting the pleasant smile she sent to the crowd. 

“Thank you for your audience tonight. I hope you enjoy the songs I put together…” The girl seemed nervous, not even remembering to actually introduce herself. She giggled nervously, before turning to face the piano, her back now to the audience.

Contrasting her nervous mannerisms, her performance was lovely and full of confidence. The gentle but flowing notes of a relaxing song filled the air of the restaurant. The girl never once faltered in her performance. Customers swayed calmly, with relaxed smiles on their faces as their hearts were filled with beautiful music.

Yoonah noticed that some couples had gotten up and onto a cleared area of the floor, which had been layered with a different style of tiles, and had begun to dance together. Yoonah watched the couples embracing each other and grinned, an idea occurring to her. She quickly finished her wine and looked at M-21 with a hopeful, demure smile on her face.

“Oppa, would you dance with me?” she asked, batting her eyelashes and reaching over to take his hand.

“Um…” the man looked down in shame. “I am not a very good dancer. I wouldn’t want to make you look bad…”

“Nonsense,” Yoonah dismissed. “You could never make me look bad. I’ll help you… Please?”

M-21 glanced at the other couples dancing near the light of the stage and decided that compared to the fast-paced dances he had seen others like Shinwu pull off, he could probably be able to do this type of dance.

“If you want to,” the man said before he felt himself be pulled out of his seat. Yoonah lead him to an empty space on the dance floor, guiding his arms to be around her waist, before draping her own arms around his neck.

“Now, just step along with me,” she said, happy as M-21’s face burned with a blush.

_ Being this close to her… It’s very hard to concentrate. Everyone else is looking into their partner’s eyes, but what if I get so distracted that I step on her feet? _

Yoonah could tell what must have been on his mind and did her best to cover for his faults. Like true partners, they worked off of each others’ strengths and weaknesses. Yoonah easily avoided his feet whenever they were about to get too close, and M-21 simply did his best to fall into a pattern, like Yoonah had advised him to do.

Eventually, the two settled into a rhythm, and Yoonah felt comfortable enough to try a bold idea she had thought of near the beginning of the dance.

M-21 felt his heart race as the woman settled her head against his chest, barely remembering to keep his pattern as his whole body wanted to freeze in astonishment as Yoonah Han was suddenly  _ very close.  _ He could feel the rhythm of her breathing against his chest, and could only do his best not to panic by matching his own breaths to hers.

“Oppa…” Yoonah hummed, glancing up at M-21.

“Yeah…?”

“I think this is my best birthday so far…”

Something about that statement made M-21 immediately relax, and he smiled warmly at the precious woman he was dancing with. “I’m… happy then. I hope the rest of your birthdays can be like this one.”

_ Me, too… But I’m sure they will be, as long as I can spend them with you. _

  
  


After finishing their dinner, the two went to Frankenstein’s house. Though M-21 had wanted the entire evening with Yoonah to himself, he knew it was only fair that the people who had helped him make the night so perfect got to share in their happiness. 

They all enjoyed the cake that Seira had made and watched as Yoonah opened the presents that everyone else had gotten for her. Out of all of them, Yoonah had to say that none compared to the present M-21 had given her. Even the luxury makeup that Suyi and Regis had decided on together couldn’t compare to the jewelry he had given her.

Much less could it compare to the perfect night she had been able to have with him.


End file.
